justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Finger Guy (character)
|status = Alive |nationality = Russian |species = Hybrid: half-human, half-hand with four fingers |gender = |location = Finger-O-City, Russia |height = 178cm |weight = 62kg |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Blue }} Finger Guy is the main character in a game called Finger Guy. He is also a minor supportive character who has appeared in the Anti-Dater Story. Biography Early Life He was born in an abyss, which featured a small town called "Fingba", where every other habitant in the city has the limbs shaped as giant fingers. He moved to Finger-O-City at the age of 10. At the age of 10, he started to realize that he was very good at movement (which is his main talent), so he trained and trained for years and years to become a true master at movement. At the age of 15, Finger Guy became famous for being the best at movement, as he can jump from one skyscraper to another with a 100 meter gap between the skyscrapers, explored the world twice and can barely be tired after so much movement. 4 years later, he started to find crime all around his world, all of the criminals being Finger Guy Minions, so he decided to fight those minions and find the source of the incident. The source was Skeletal Fingers, when he was in a humanoid finger form at the time and not a skeleton. That same person caused much trouble at Finger Guy, and wanted to turn everyone in his city (and also all over the world), some from humans, others from humanoid fingers, into purely immobile fingers slowly suffering from diseases, so Finger Guy needed to stop this from happening. Anti-Dater Story In part 6 of the Anti-Dater Story, when there was a scene of many different characters fighting daters, Mint the Leafyman appeared and starting hitting the daters with his offensive movement limbs and his powers. Description Appearance Currently He has a long head with brown hair and blue eyes. He has a mouth, a nose and brown eyebrows. He has brown, shaved facial hair. He wears a shirt that mentions his name written in cursive, except the "i", which represented a finger, instead. He has blue jeans and long, black boots with shoelaces on them. Formerly Finger Guy has a head with brown hair and somewhat long and blue eyes. He has a mouth, a nose and brown eyebrows. He wears no shirt, and his limbs are fingers. However, he does have hands and feet. He wears blue jeans, white gloves and black shoes. Personality He is one of those people who are ambitious on saving the world from threats and suspecting enemies. However, in the Anti-Dater Story, like any other anti-dater, he wishes to eliminate daters and Peaceful Girl. Quotes * "I am Finger Guy, the dude with the long limbs." * "I am flawless at movement, needless to say." * "I live in Finger-O-City, my true home." Trivia * Originally, JustLeafy created this character as an antagonist. ** However, he is now a protagonist, has his own story and is very flexible. * Finger Guy has another form, which is looking a lot more like a hand. * Finger Guy is NOT handicapped. It's just that his limbs are fingers, but he has hands and feet. ** However, this does not make him handicapped in any sort of way. It's just that he is created uniquely. * At one point, he sold a rare tile that is transparent like glass, hard as stone and is practically a lapis, for a million dollars. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Dater Story Category:Finger Guy Category:Supportive Characters Category:Male Characters